Seis clases de besos
by Samanta Black
Summary: Para los chicos de la Tercera Generación, hay seis clases de besos: los pendientes, los robados, los primeros de muchos, entre primos, entre amigos y entre enemigos. Lorcan no quiere ser el que pierda la apuesta. Louis mira con asco a su mejor amiga. Fred solo quiere molestar a su prima. Y sobre los demás, mejor ni te cuento. Seis personajes, seis historias, seis clases de besos.
1. La espera vale la pena (Roxanne)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**La espera vale la pena**

_por Samanta Black._

El sol brilla en lo alto y, a pesar de que han diagnosticado que ese será uno de los días más calurosos del verano inglés, Roxanne camina con rapidez hacia el campo de Quidditch de los Puddlemere United, consciente de que el entrenamiento ha comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Efectivamente así es, por lo tanto se apresura a sentarse en alguna de las gradas atestadas de gente que, como ella, han venido a apreciar la demostración anual del equipo.

Mientras Roxanne observa a Héctor ir y venir en su escoba, golpeando y esquivando bludgers, no puede evitar pensar, soñar, encontrarse en su lugar. Pero pronto su mente vuelve a darle vueltas al "problema" que la ha venido persiguiendo desde hacia días y en el cual no puede parar de pensar. Al menos, hasta que Héctor la ve y le dedica una de sus brillantes sonrisas, obligándola a centrar su atención nuevamente en él.

El entrenamiento termina más rápido de lo esperado, por lo cual Héctor se acerca a ella y sin importarle todas las chicas que gritan a su alrededor en busca de un autógrafo, le susurra:

—Me ducho y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Roxanne asiente con una sonrisa y se dispone a esperarlo en la salida, sin poder evitar que su estómago de tumbos por cada segundo que pasa hasta que él vuelva a encontrarse de ella.

* * *

Como se ha hecho rutina entre ellos, Héctor los desaparece a ambos a Florean Fortescue, donde se sientan en una de las mesas más apartadas de la terraza mientras esperan sus helados de chocolate y pistacho.

Sean vacaciones de invierno o verano, Héctor y Roxanne no pierden la costumbre de verse prácticamente todos los días, ya sea en la heladería o en una plaza cualquiera del Londres muggle. Pero Roxanne sabe que ni eso, sumado con las visitas a Hogsmade que para ellos son sagradas, son suficientes para pasar la cantidad de tiempo que le gustaría junto a su mejor amigo. Y despotrica contra el destino que ha hecho que él nazca cinco años antes, o ella cinco años después. Es por eso que aprovechan esos, para ellos, pocos momentos juntos para contarse todo lo que puedan, aunque ya lo sepan prácticamente todo el uno del otro.

Pero Roxanne sigue indecisa sobre contarle justamente _ese _problema, porque sabe exactamente cómo reaccionará el muchacho y eso no le agrada demasiado. Por lo que decide comenzar a comer su helado, dejando a Héctor el espacio para hablar.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que te sucede, Roxanne? —le pregunta Héctor como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se lleva a la boca un poco de pistacho. Roxanne maldice interiormente por el hecho de que la conozca tan bien, pero aun así decide seguir tratando de esquivar el tema.

—A mí no me sucede nada, Héctor —responde, tal vez un poco más brusca de lo que pretendía, lo que le arranca una carcajada a Héctor y un ceño fruncido a ella.

—Vamos, _pecas, _con eso a mí no me engañas. Te conozco hace años y sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —dice Héctor, sin jamás perder el buen humor que lo caracteriza. Roxanne decide obviar el apodo que insistentemente le ha pedido evitar y que Héctor ha usado durante los cuatro largos años desde que se conocieron, para concentrarse en reunir el valor para contarle la verdad.

—Lo que sucede es que… —empieza a decir Roxanne, clavando la mirada en su helado—. Lo que sucede es que pronto cumpliré dieciséis y soy la única chica de mi año que jamás ha besado a un chico.

Cuando Roxanne termina su confesión, casi en un susurro, entierra la cabeza entre las manos, mientras Héctor la mira pasmado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¿Nunca? ¿Estas segura que tú nunca…? —es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar, consiguiéndose una mirada fulminante por parte de Roxanne.

—No, Héctor, nunca —le contesta mordazmente, mientras "apuñala" su helado con la cuchara, en un vano intento de controlar la furia que en ese momento siente contra su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, Rox, eso no tiene nada de malo… —empieza a decir Héctor, antes de verse interrumpido por Roxanne.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué edad diste tú tu primer beso? —le pregunta sin abandonar el tono irónico.

—A los doce… —contesta Héctor, pero antes de que Roxanne pueda volver a interrumpirlo, continúa rápidamente—: Pero esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti, Rox. No tiene nada de malo que no hayas dado tu primer beso aún. A veces, la espera vale la pena.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta la chica, aún insegura, mientras se niega a levantar la mirada de su helado.

—Totalmente —responde Héctor, mientras acerca su silla a la de ella—. Pero, si realmente te preocupa tanto ese hecho…

Pero Héctor no termina la frase, porque levanta el mentón de Roxanne y se inclina lentamente sobre ella para besarla. Es solo un roce de labios, pero Roxanne puede escuchar a su corazón latir a toda velocidad y a su estómago dando volteretas mortales dentro de su cuerpo.

—…ahora puedes decir que tu primer beso fue con un súper sexy y famoso jugador de Quidditch —termina Héctor su frase con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, mientras vuelve a alejarse de ella y atacar las últimas cucharas de chocolate.

Roxanne corresponde la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se colorean y su mente no puede evitar darle la razón a Héctor Bale, como siempre lo ha hecho. Porque la espera, para ella, definitivamente ha valido la pena.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí, con 923 palabras, les traigo mi primera viñeta para este reto con Roxanne Weasley y mi querido Héctor Bale de protagonistas. Estos dos aparecen por primera vez en mi fic "Naranja" y he decidido aprovechar este reto para escribir más sobre ellos, porque realmente me quedé con las ganas de hacerlo._

_Les advierto que sin ven algún error se debe a que el reto termina mañana y estoy escribiendo esto contra reloj, con la esperanza de terminar. Trataré de darle una releída pronto, pero cualquier cosa me las hacen saber mediante un review :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la siguiente viñeta._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


	2. No es como lo cuentan (Louis)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**No es como lo cuentan**

_por Samanta Black._

El otoño llega en todo su esplendor al norte de Escocia y con él, para los alumnos de Hogwarts, la primera salida a Hogsmade de ese año. Louis Weasley, quien cursa su tercer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, ya ha visitado infinidad de veces con su familia el pequeño poblado mágico, pero sabe que para su mejor amiga, Becca, quien es hija de muggles, será su primera vez en el lugar.

Ambos Gryffindors se levantan temprano ese sábado y, a pesar de que Louis no tiene ninguna prisa, Rebecca lo obliga a desayunar lo más rápido posible para poder subirse a los primeros carruajes que los llevarán al pueblo.

Cuando llegan a las puertas del castillo, donde ya el demasiado anciano Argus Filch controla los permisos, Louis se alegra en comprobar que no son los dos únicos locos de tercero que se han despertado _tan _temprano para visitar Hogsmade.

Al llegar al pueblo, Rebecca lo arrastra por todos los lugares que él ya conoce, aunque la niña se encarga de hacer de esa una experiencia totalmente diferente de cuando asiste allí con sus primos y tíos.

En Honeyducks compran dulces hasta que se les acaba los galeones y en Sortilegios Weasley se encargan de chantajear a su tío George, quien como motivo de la visita escolar ha decidido trabajar ese día en la sucursal, para que les regale un par de bombas fétidas y unos cuantos dulces saltaclases que Louis se encargará de darle un muy buen uso.

Finalmente llegan al lugar más apartado del pueblo, aquel que solo visitan los más valientes, y como Louis y Rebecca son demasiado tercos, no pueden dejar de frecuentar.

Frente a ellos se alza más tenebrosa que nunca la Casa de los Gritos, aquella de la que tantas historias han escuchado y de la que Teddy sabía cómo entrar, aunque jamás se lo haya contado a Louis, por muy cuñado suyo que fuera.

Ambos chicos se apoyan contra la cerca que rodea la casa, sin atreverse a ir más allá, pero sin despegar la vista del lugar ni por un segundo. Un silencio poco común se instala entre ellos, pero no dura demasiado ya que Rebecca no es capaz de quedarse callada por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Ya has besado a alguien, francesito? —le pregunta Becca, mientras sus ojos verdes pasan de la casa a la cara de su amigo. Louis también dirige su mirada hacia ella, extrañado por la pregunta, hasta que recuerda que sus compañeros han estado "apostando" sobre quien conseguía primero un beso en los labios.

—No ¿y tú? —contesta Louis, volviendo a clavar su vista en la supuesta casa embrujada.

—Tampoco —responde Rebecca con la misma indiferencia, mientras retuerce sus manos en los barrotes de la cerca, como si realmente deseara entrar a aquel lugar.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, mientras evitan los ojos del otro por miedo a descubrir que están pensando exactamente lo mismo. Pero Louis, que no está acostumbrado a avergonzarse muy seguido, rompe la tensión diciendo:

—¿Quieres besarme? —le pregunta tratando que su tono divertido no se viera afectado por el nerviosismo. Rebecca lo mira incrédula, dispuesta a negarse rotundamente y marcharse de allí ofendida, cuando cambia de opinión y responde con sorna:

—¿Y tú, francesito? ¿Quieres besarme?

Louis, ahora totalmente divertido por la situación, la mira lo más sugerente que puede con sus cortos trece años, antes de atrapar desprevenida a Becca y chocar bruscamente sus labios contra los de ella. Por unos segundos comparten lo que ambos catalogarían después como el peor beso de sus existencias, antes de separarse y mirarse con más asco que aquella vez en la que ambos terminaron bañados de una poción viscosa mal realizada en su primer año.

—Júrame que nadie sabrá de esto y que no volveremos a repetirlo jamás —le dice Rebecca sin abandonar la mueca de asco.

—Lo juro —le responde Louis solemne, antes de agregar—. Merlín, no sé porque dicen que el primer beso es algo "mágico". Esto fue… asqueroso.

Rebecca ríe, primero suavemente y luego a carcajadas, antes de decir:

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Mientras vuelven a la parte más concurrida de Hogsmade, compartiendo risas y comentarios al azar, ninguno de los dos es capaz de imaginar que años después, en ese mismo lugar, sus labios volverían a encontrarse mucho más seguido de lo que jamás se les ocurriría pensar.

* * *

_Rebecca "Becca" Donner es mi OC favorito y me alegra que tanto ella como Héctor formen parte de mi 40° historia aquí en Fanfiction._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda viñeta, con 729 palabras, y por favor no olviden dejar reviews._

_Nos veremos en la próxima._

_Sam._


	3. Para dejarte sin habla (Scorpius)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**Para dejarte sin habla**

_por Samanta Black._

Scorpius Malfoy no tiene idea de cómo ha terminado en aquella situación, encerrado en la biblioteca con la única compañía de su archienemiga declarada, Rose Weasley. O mejor dicho, si lo sabe, ya que a la profesora McGregor, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que ponerlos a trabajar juntos en un ensayo que a Scorpius le da la sensación de no terminar jamás. Lo que no entiende es como él ha aceptado aquello de buenas primeras. Oh, cierto, no lo ha hecho. La profesora McGregor simplemente lo ha amenazado con reprobar el año y castigarlo con el sádico conserje Filch y Scorpius no ha tenido otra opción que aceptar trabajar con la Weasley que menos le agrada.

Así que allí está, atrapado con una regañona Rose Weasley en un espléndido día soleado en lugar de encontrarse sobre su escoba en el campo de Quidditch, o en cualquier otro lugar que no sea allí.

—¿No piensas ponerte a trabajar, Malfoy? —pregunta Rose por enésima vez en la tarde mientras escribe en su pergamino a toda velocidad, consciente de que ella también quiere alejarse lo antes posible de la compañía del rubio.

—¿Me ves con intención de trabajar, Weasley? —replica Scorpius, mientras se reclina en su silla con una sonrisa ladeada. Rose levanta la vista de su tarea para observarlo con el mejor ceño fruncido que tiene.

—Sí me ayudaras, tal vez terminaríamos más rápido y podríamos largarnos de aquí antes —dice Rose.

—Déjame pensarlo… pues me parece que no —responde Scorpius mientras su sonrisa se ensancha. Sonrisa que es borrada cuando Rose le lanza uno de los numerosos libros que la rodean.

—Trabaja Malfoy.

—Deja de tirarme cosas, Weasley.

—Trabaja.

—No quiero.

—Malfoy…

—Weaasley…

—¡Agh! ¡Eres tan irritante! —grita Rose, ya fuera de sí.

—Tu eres la irritante aquí, Weasley —contradice Scorpius, también con cara de enfado. Rose, extremadamente furiosa, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a paso lento a Scorpius.

—Tú… Scorpius… Malfoy… eres la persona… más… insufrible… ególatra… e idiota… de… todo…este…maldito… ¡PLANETA! Y…—cada palabra de Rose va acompañada de un golpe de la pelirroja en el pecho del rubio. Scorpius la mira verdaderamente impresionado por el ataque de rabia de su compañera, pero antes de que esta pueda continuar con su discurso hace lo único que se le ocurre hacer para callarla: la besa.

Por lo que dura el beso, unos segundos o varios minutos, ninguno de los dos es capaz de decirlo con seguridad, ni Rose ni Scorpius parecen querer separarse. Pero cuando al fin lo hacen, Scorpius sabe que ha logrado su cometido: dejar sin habla a Rose Weasley.

La pelirroja, entre indignada y confundida, levanta sus libros rápidamente sin decir una palabra y hecha a correr de la biblioteca, por un lado para no matar al rubio por lo que ha hecho y, por otro, para que él no sea capaz de ver la sonrisa bobalicona que se forma en sus labios debido a tan inesperado acto.

Scorpius, mientras tanto, vuelve a tomar asiento y, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se dispone a continuar el trabajo que Rose ha dejado a medias.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo la tercera viñeta, con 527 palabras. Ha sido la que más me ha costado (la he cambiado un millón de veces), pero al fin la he terminado._

_Me gustaría saber sus opiniones a través de un review._

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_Sam._


	4. Descarado (Lily Luna)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**Descarado**

_por Samanta Black._

De los gemelos Scamander, Lyssander siempre ha sido el más descarado. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, desde sus padres hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando, contra todo pronóstico, lo mandó derechito hacia la casa de las serpientes.

Actualmente, Lyssander Scamander cursa su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llevando en su corbata y escudo los colores que caracterizan a Salazar Slytherin. Y mientras espera la hora de la cena, su mente le ha estado dando vueltas a la apuesta que un par de días antes le ha propuesto a su hermano.

Con el fervor de San Valentín, y siendo la primera vez que los gemelos pasaban ese día en el castillo, a Lyssander no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que retar a Lorcan a conseguir su primer beso antes que él. Y a pesar de saber que Lorcan jamás será capaz de cumplir su parte, Lyssander se encuentra a sí mismo caminando en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, donde sabe que va a encontrarla.

Con tan solo once años uno podría pensar que Lyssander no conoce demasiadas cosas sobre los besos y mucho menos sobre el amor, pero él asegura que sabe todo lo que necesita saber: que los besos en la mejilla te los da tu madre, que Lily Luna Potter hace que su corazón lata un poquito más rápido de lo normal y que él va a ser el primer beso de la pelirroja, aunque con eso se gane un golpe de su gruñona amiga.

Cuando llega al retrato de una señora muy gorda y se da cuenta de que no sabe la contraseña, se dispone a esperar a alguien que lo ayude a buscarla, aunque al final eso no sea necesario. No han pasado ni dos minutos desde que está allí cuando Lily, con su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta alta y su corbata medio desarreglada, sale de su Sala Común para chocarse frente a frente con Lyssander.

—¡Hola, Lys! —lo saluda alegremente la pelirroja, nada extrañada por encontrar al Slytherin rondando por ahí, como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes— ¿Bajas a cenar?

—Claro —responde Lyssander, aparentando normalidad, mientras trata de pensar en como va a hacerlo. Cuando llegan al tercer piso, a unos metros del baño de niños, Lyssander decide que ha llegado la hora de actuar.

—Lily ¿puedo decirte algo? —le pregunta tratando de sonar serio, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo. La niña, extrañada por la actitud de su amigo, se detiene justo frente a él y lo mira interrogante.

Lyssander está a punto de arrepentirse, porque Lily lo mira "de esa forma", como diciéndole que no haga ninguna tontería, además de seguir llevándole ese par de centímetros como lo ha hecho desde siempre, cosa que lo avergüenza totalmente. Pero cuando Lily está a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle si le sucede algo, Lyssander cierra los ojos, se inclina sobre ella y posa sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se quedan unos segundos así, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, hasta que Lyssander abre los ojos nuevamente, se separa de la niña y dice:

—Bien, nos veremos después Lily.

Entonces hecha a correr, dejando a Lily pasmada en el medio del pasillo sin ser totalmente consiente de lo que acaba de suceder. Pero cuando logra reaccionar y cerrar la boca que quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha tenido abierta de esa manera tan ridícula, frunce el ceño enojada y sigue su camino en dirección al Gran Comedor, no sin antes murmurar entre dientes lo caro que le pagará el descarado de Lyssander Scamander por haberla besado sin su permiso.

* * *

_Cuarta viñeta, 604 palabras y a Lily y Lyssander como protagonistas._

_Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos. _

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Sam._


	5. Apuestas, promesas y casi besos (Lorcan)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**De apuestas, promesas y casi besos**

_por Samanta Black._

Lorcan maldice interiormente a su hermano antes de dirigir una vez más su mirada a las chicas de sexto que se apiñan en torno al Lago Negro. No sabe en qué momento se ha metido en ese aprieto, pero sabe que si no cumple su parte del trato, a Lyssander no lo importaran los lazos de sangre que comparten a la hora de hacerlo su sirviente personal.

Junta aire y busca en sí una valentía inexistente, antes de caminar a paso tambaleante hacia el Lago, aún incapaz de creer que su hermano ha cumplido su parte de la apuesta antes que él. Pero ¿Cómo podía él saber que Lily _sí _iba a aceptar besar a Lyssander?

Finalmente llega junto al grupo de Gryffindors, donde no tarda en reconocer a la cabellera rubia de Dominique Weasley.

—Ho… hola —tartamudea Lorcan bajo la mirada incrédula de varias de las presentes, incluyendo la misma Dominique.

—Hola ¿Lyssander, cierto? —pregunta Dom alejándose un poco de sus amigas.

—Lo...Lorcan —responde el niño, todavía incapaz de controlar el temblor en sus palabras, así como el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Necesitas algo? —vuelve a preguntar la Gryffindor, divertida por la actitud del niño.

—Sí —responde Lorcan, un poco más confiado que antes.

—¿Y qué es?

Lorcan no responde inmediatamente, sino que primero mira a su alrededor, agradeciendo que se hayan alejado lo suficiente del resto de los alumnos como para no ser vistos ni oídos por nadie. Entonces vuelve a tomar aire, antes de susurrar:

—Un… un beso —las mejillas de Lorcan se sonrojan más aún, si es que eso fuera posible, y se niega a mirar a Dominique. Mientras tanto, la chica lo observa pasmada por la petición, tratando de no reír para no ofender al niño.

—¿Un… beso? ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta incrédula Dominique al tiempo que Lorcan se anima a mirarla de reojo.

—Es que… es que… Hice una apuesta con Lyssander. Y si no la cumplo, me hará hacer cosas horribles ¡espantosas! Mira, Dom, no te pediría algo así a no ser que fuera súper hiper mega necesario. Por favor, Dominique, por favor, por favor, por favor. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie —Lorcan lo dice todo tan rápido que apenas le da a Dominique tiempo a procesarlo. La chica está a punto de negarse, pero la mirada suplicante y apenada de Lorcan la hace dudar durante unos segundos.

Al final, la rubia termina por hacer algo que ninguno de los dos planeaba. Se inclina sobre Lorcan, a quien le lleva un par de cabezas, y le besa suavemente la mejilla.

—Puedes decirle a tu hermano lo que quieras, pero si alguien más lo pregunta, lo negaré —le dice la chica en cuanto el contacto termina. Luego, le regala una de sus sonrisas que deja pasmado a cualquier chico de Hogwarts, hasta al mismo Lorcan, quien con solo once años dice estar enamorado de Dom, aunque ni siquiera sepa lo que es el amor.

Dominique se da media vuelta para volver junto a sus amigas y mientras Lorcan la ve alejarse se jura a sí mismo que algún día, cuando logre que los seis años que los separan no parezcan tantos, va a besar _de verdad _a Dominique Weasley.

* * *

_Con 530 palabras, les dejo la quinta viñeta, que podría tomarse como una "continuación" de la anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews :)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


	6. Bromas, besos y lágrimas (Fred II)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

**Bromas, besos y lágrimas**

_por Samanta Black._

Por increíble que parezca, desde que Fred Weasley II fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw, solo Merlín sabrá porqué, siempre había sido considerado uno de los más sensatos de la familia. O al menos así era, hasta que el alborotador James Sirius Potter se le ocurrió pisar el colegio y seguir a Fred a donde quiera que este fuera.

Aunque al principio la compañía de su primito le resultaba bastante molesta al Ravenclaw, con él tiempo su carácter tranquilo se vio muy mal influenciado por el menor, sacando a flote sus reconocidos y bromistas genes Weasley.

No era como si Fred se la pasara realizando bromas sin ton ni son, pero sí había aprendido a utilizar su cerebro para cosas un poco más interesantes que las pociones o los encantamientos, convirtiendo en el camino a su prima menor, Molly, en el principal objetivo de sus travesuras.

La razón de esto se debía a que Fred jamás había sido capaz de comprender como alguien tan empollón y repipi como Molly Weasley II podía pertenecer a la casa de los leones, mientras que él, el hijo del mismísimo George Weasley, había terminado entre águilas y libros.

Y, a pesar de ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin molestar a su primita, en medio de una de las recurrentes fiestas que organizaban los Gryffindors, Fred decidió que le había dejado descansar demasiado tiempo a Molly de su presencia.

La nueva forma de enfadarla se le había ocurrido después de escuchar a Molly hablar con sus amigas. Y no es que Fred sea curioso, pero no era su culpa que estuviera caminando con la capa de invisibilidad de James justo por donde a su prima se le ocurría hablar "cosas de chicas".

Pero, volviendo a la fiesta de los leones, Fred no tardó en localizar a Molly entre la multitud y enfilar directo hacia ella.

—Molls, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó el Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué quieres Fred? —replicó la Gryffindor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido que reservaba exclusivamente para el muchacho. Este solo amplió su sonrisa, antes de tomar por la cintura a su prima y besarla frente a la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts que se encontraban allí esa noche. Porque si algo sabía Fred de Molly era lo mucho que le molestaría que le robara su primer beso y, en ese momento, no había nada en el mundo que lo divirtiera más.

Pero Molly no tardó demasiado en recuperarse de la impresión y empujar a su primo lo más lejos que pudo de sí.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO FRED? —le gritó Molly mientras los que se encontraban a su alrededor retrocedían un paso. Nadie era tan estúpido para enfrentarse a la prefecta de Gryffindor enfadada, excepto, por supuesto, Fred.

—Por ti —respondió Fred, guiñándole un ojo, en un vano intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Yo… tú… ¡Agh! —tartamudeó Molly, buscando decir algo lo suficientemente malo como para asustar a su primo— ¡La abuela se enterará de esto! —sentenció finalmente la pelirroja viendo como su primo se volvía más pálido de lo normal ante tal declaración. Porque si había algo en el mundo más aterrador que Molly II enfadada, esa era la abuela Molly I.

—Molls, solo fue una broma, la abuela no tiene por qué saber de esto —suplicó Fred, pero Molly ni siquiera le prestó atención. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, tratando de contener las lágrimas de furia y dolor.

Mientras tanto, James y Dominique se abrieron pasó entre la multitud, ambos preocupados por sus primos.

—¿Sabes, amigo? Esta vez sí que lo estropeaste —dijo James mirando a su primo con lástima.

—¿Sabes qué, enano? ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? —le espetó Fred molesto, consiente de la veracidad de las palabras de su primito— ¿Y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —le gritó a los alumnos que se habían apiñados alrededor de ellos para observar la escena. Sorprendidos por el ataque de furia del risueño pelirrojo, poco a poco se fueron alejando de los tres Weasley, volviendo cada uno a su asunto.

—Lo siento por ti, Fred —le dijo Dominique a su primo antes de correr al cuarto que compartía con su prima.

"_Oh, el amor" _fue lo único que pudo pensar Dominique mientras consolaba a Molly por las tonterías de Fred, preguntándose cuando esos dos idiotas se darían cuenta de lo mucho que se querían.

* * *

_Y señoras y señores, la última viñeta con 731 palabras._

_Lo primero que tengo que decir, es que no puedo creer que lo haya terminado a tiempo. Lo segundo, es que me divertí mucho escribiendo estas seis viñetas, ya que siempre es genial trabajar con la Tercera Generación._

_Y lo tercero, es con respecto a este último capítulo. Cuando empecé a escribirlo, me imaginaba una escena divertida, con una Molly escandalosa y Fred que solo quería molestar a su primita pero, al final, Molly y Fred decidieron que se gustaban y que en lugar de ser una broma "divertida" se convertiría en el primer abismo que los separaría. No soy de las que escriben mucho incesto, pero este fue un caso en donde mis personajes hicieron lo que se le dieron la gana._

_Aún así, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
